


Cherry Clafoutis

by Arankh



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arankh/pseuds/Arankh
Summary: 咬咬94爽
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	Cherry Clafoutis

崔秀彬覺得他瘋了。

鏡子裡的他臉紅紅的，練舞流的汗都還沒擦，有一搓頭髮跟髮流逆行，在剛才激烈的舞蹈裡被固定在頭上，他晃了晃頭卻還是掉不下來。

「我來幫你。」

他今天表現得不好，崔然竣的聲音讓他從腳尖到頭都起了雞皮疙瘩，下意識地站直。他感受到對方的手在頭上掃了一圈，從鏡子裡面看，金髮的崔然竣也還沒卸下疲憊，因為過分的練習所以還有些喘。

「謝謝……」

「準備好的話再來跳一次吧。」

「好。」

崔然竣面對練習一向都認真，更何況是面臨下次回歸的此刻。崔秀彬出道一年後也變得堅強，不太容易精神出走，明明應該是這樣的……但今天他好像有點不對勁。

不是他不對。崔秀彬仔細看了看崔然竣，才發現今天自己精神不濟的問題所在。崔然竣很可愛這件事全世界都知道了，但是他們知道金髮的他比平時還可愛嗎？還沒有任何粉絲看過，只屬於他們的秘密－－雖然再過幾個禮拜就不是了，但崔秀彬還是因為這件事情飄飄然，又忍不住笑了出來。

崔然竣今天真的很可愛。他停不下來看他。

錯過一個節拍，崔秀彬又跳錯了，跟著其他成員玩笑似的抱怨聲，他沒感受到崔然竣的視線。

「秀彬啊。」

「喔？哥？」

他在收拾背包的時候突然被崔然竣叫住，戴上帽子的崔然竣招著手要他來練習室一趟，被遮住的頭髮有些可惜，他知道被吊胃口的粉絲心情了。

「其他人呢？不用叫他們也可以嗎？」

「不是……」崔然竣的口氣有不耐煩，「我就是故意叫你留下來的啊。」

崔秀彬吞了吞口水，他不怕被罵，但他怕崔然竣生氣。明明自己才是隊長，在哥哥面前氣勢卻還是輸一截，能贏的好像只有鬥嘴打鬧。那不是勝負心，畢竟崔然竣是他曾經的崇拜，現在能做的只有慢慢靠攏而已。

「哥，」他踏進練習室前先開口了，「對不起，今天……」

「為甚麼一直看我？」

「啊？」

「快說。」

他沒想到崔然竣會這樣問，撇開眼不敢看他，又把手背到後面，像做錯事的孩子。他沒看到也能感受到崔然竣的視線，直直地看著他。

「我……呃、」崔秀彬尷尬得不行，他摸著耳朵，比平時還燙，「因為哥很可愛。」

崔然竣沒有回應，他也依舊低著頭，又補充了幾句。

「因為很可愛就一直看了。」崔秀彬不安地抬起頭，「哥……？」

「你過來。」

「對不起，我……」他不清楚崔然竣的表情代表甚麼，沒有按著他說的話做，緊張地反駁。

「過來。」

崔秀彬小心翼翼地朝崔然竣走近，在毫無防備中被抱了滿懷，跟他沒有差多少身高的崔然竣把頭埋在他的肩前，他嚇壞了，兩手僵著，不知該怎麼動作。

「哥、」

「你也很可愛。」崔然竣說完這句話就在他的臉上啄了下，崔秀彬躲不掉，捂著剛剛被親的地方，把眼睛張得大大的，「但是分心是你的錯。」

崔秀彬這時候才了解對方的意圖，他有時候真的恨透自己的沒眼力。

「所以要懲罰才行。」

他大概是隻小狗，崔然竣養的那種。

應該是哪裡走錯了才對……崔秀彬的這個想法很快就被抹開，跟著崔然竣的唇一起。他忘記是誰先的，接吻的那刻他只覺得腦袋一片空白。不是第一次了，卻還是很生疏，崔然竣也是，他們全是戀愛新手，年紀也還不夠，要是腦裡有甚麼邪念，崔秀彬也會說著不行不行把它們揮開。

他不知道眼前這個人也跟自己一樣，有想親吻對方的衝動。

就像韓劇裡看到的那樣。歌詞上寫的事情全都成真了。他先是淺淺地被吻著，比起吻更像是被撫摸，崔然竣只是輕輕碰著，比他早一步閉起眼。崔秀彬的手壞心眼地碰了碰他的耳朵，沒有錯過崔然竣的反應，在他驚慌時張開了嘴，往他的上唇咬了一口。

「呀、你……」

「懲罰是甚麼？」

崔秀彬沒有給他時間回答，又吻了上去，這次好好地把眼睛閉上了。崔然竣的嘴比他想得還軟，他忍不住靠得更近，左手扶著他的臉頰。這個吻顯得綿長又純情，崔秀彬的心臟都快從耳朵裡跳出來了，他們卻還是沒有停下的意思，直到崔秀彬真的喘不過氣了才鬆開，小口小口地在崔然竣耳朵旁邊喘息。

「……秀彬尼。」

崔然竣的聲音聽起來太不一樣了，他差點連呼吸都停住。沒聽到答案不要緊，金髮的他甚至往崔秀彬的臉頰啃了一口，狐狸不愧是犬科。崔秀彬本來想躲，被牽著手扯了回來，他無奈地看著眼前的人，也裝作要咬他的鼻子。

崔秀彬突然看到崔然竣背後的鏡子，反射出來的自己就像剛練習完一樣，頰上的紅色無法消退，是櫻桃派、桃子馬卡龍、還是草莓蛋糕……崔秀彬回過神的瞬間順手把崔然竣的帽子拿開，他的哥哥頭髮亂糟糟的。

像他最喜歡的奶油麵包一樣。

奶油麵包猛然掙脫他的控制，不安分的手往下摸索，崔秀彬被嚇得往後退了幾步，直到撞上練習室的牆才停下。

「哥、等一下……」崔秀彬剛想說這裡不行，就被崔然竣用唇捂上了嘴，他突然覺得自己像極了少女漫畫裡的女高中生，等待男主角的撩撥。

崔然竣明顯不想聽他多說甚麼，被他抓住的手還是在皮帶頭上作亂，崔秀彬閉著眼，直到金屬聲沒了也不敢張開。

「乖一點，」崔然竣在他耳旁吐氣，癢得他縮起肩膀，「這是懲罰。」

他可以感受到崔然竣蹲了下來，隔著裏褲搓揉他已經起反應的性器，崔秀彬不敢看他，只能別開眼瞪得大大的。崔秀彬驚訝得嘴都闔不上了，怎麼也沒想過崔然竣會那麼大膽。

崔然竣先是用手指頭勾著他的形狀，再用手掌包著開始套弄，中間還有一層粗糙的衣料，崔秀彬瞇起眼睛，沒注意到自己的手已經放上那頭金髮，就像催促對方再做多一點。崔然竣在收到答覆後就更恣意，崔秀彬直直向前的視線反而看到鏡中的倒影，他看見崔然竣用嘴把他的內褲拉了下來，對方沒有刻意避開，任由性器在崔然竣的臉上留下體液，然後……他不敢再看了，猛地用手擋住視線。

「秀彬啊？」他聽到崔然竣的笑聲，「這樣就害羞了？」

仿佛在說著接下來會有更刺激的事，崔然竣也用動作回應他的期待，在崔秀彬的挺拔上留下幾個親吻，隨後他就感覺到一股濕軟。崔秀彬渾身一顫，手指在崔然竣的頭髮上游移，抓起幾根髮梢。

第一次被這樣做，身體接收到的感受超過了以往，崔秀彬腦袋轉不太過來，只得把注意力都放在崔然竣的嘴裡。他覺得自己似乎變成了某個特別好吃的食物，慢慢地被崔然竣吃得一乾二淨。他能感受到溫暖的舌頭經過馬眼、帶著體液被吞進對方的口腔，接著是柱身，崔然竣的嘴比他想像得還小，包裹不到的地方只能用手來取代，但也不失快感。

「然竣哥……」崔秀彬無意識地喊了他的名字，把崔然竣推得更靠近，他低頭，崔然竣正皺著眉，崔秀彬不免有些心疼，想抽出來，但又想起崔然竣說的，這是懲罰。

他真心想要每天都做壞事了。

視覺上比他想得更色情，崔然竣生澀地吞吐他的器官，口水跟液體從嘴角溢出，崔秀彬的感官一下被放大，他絕對忍不了多久。心一橫，把性器從崔然竣的嘴裡抽開，喘著粗氣蹲下。

「哥也把褲子脫了。」

「甚麼？」

「快點。」

崔然竣的臉還帶點恍惚，被熱氣薰得都紅了，不甘地嘟著嘴，但沒有要拒絕的意思，慢吞吞地開始解開運動褲的帶子。崔秀彬一下急了，拿開對方的手，慌張地幫他脫下褲子，直到裏褲為止。他們終於站在平等的立場上了，崔秀彬可不想連這時也被玩弄。

「過來。」

「啊？」剛剛還握有主導權的那個人被扯過，他們貼得很近，崔秀彬赫然發現崔然竣的唇上還有水潤的痕跡，腦袋一熱就吻了他，也把手握上他的性器。他模仿崔然竣的動作，先用食指劃圈，再借冒出的體液上下摩擦。崔然竣的手沒有再作怪了，緊緊拉著崔秀彬的衣襬不放，像是對這情況不知所措一樣，崔秀彬忍不住笑了出來。

「秀、」崔秀彬不想給他講話的空檔，又輕啄了下，「秀彬啊，慢一點……」

崔秀彬心裡突然一堆話冒出，明明最先搧風點火的人看起來卻可憐兮兮，而且根本沒有做甚麼就要他慢一點，反而把火弄得更大了，腦袋裡瞬間炸出的幻想打倒他僅存的理智。根本沒有甚麼天使與惡魔的戰鬥，做決定的永遠是崔然竣，他只是選了崔然竣期待的那方。

「哥，」他差點朝崔然竣的肩膀咬去，「要是我又做錯事，還能得到更多懲罰嗎？」

再次吻上的時候，他看見崔然竣乖乖地閉上了眼，崔秀彬沒停下手上的工作，繼續用手指刺激敏感的部位，時不時地在柱身上摩娑。他緩緩把身體傾向崔然竣的方向，直到兩人身體間再也沒有縫隙，崔秀彬才發現崔然竣已經被他按倒在地板上。沒有時間思考，他著急地把兩人的性器同時握在手中彼此磨蹭，雖然不如崔然竣的嘴裡溫暖，但對方的體溫也讓他失了神，混雜著一些罪惡感，崔秀彬在糊成一團的腦漿裡得到不少快感。

「啊、嗯……秀彬、嗯……」

他沒聽過崔然竣這樣叫他的名字，比唱歌的聲音更甜，又像是在隱忍甚麼，他抬頭看才發現對方已經咬起嘴唇，試圖掩蓋羞恥的聲音。崔秀彬俯上前，舔了舔崔然竣的唇，像極了小狗。

「沒關係的。」

其實他也不知道甚麼沒關係了。是在練習室做這種事情沒關係呢？還是兩人正在交往中這件事沒關係？又或是此時、此刻，崔秀彬想要安慰崔然竣才說出的謊……不管是甚麼沒關係的，他都能接受，是這樣嗎？崔秀彬頭腦亂糟糟的，臉都快燒起來了，但他知道崔然竣一定比他更混亂。

「秀彬尼、我……我不行了……」

崔秀彬知道自己也快射了，加快了手中的速度後狠狠地上下滑動，崔然竣的吟聲在他耳邊響個不停，像小貓的嗚咽。撐不了幾秒崔然竣就射了，崔秀彬不捨地蹭著對方已經癱軟的性器，也終於在自己的手裡射精，兩人的白液在他的手掌裡，搞不清楚哪個是誰的。

崔秀彬花了十幾秒才反應過來哪裡不對，趕緊起身去拿了一整包衛生紙，看見手裡的東西，他紅了臉後立馬擦得一乾二淨。崔然竣撇見他的反應之後笑了，但還沒從地上起來。

「哥……」崔秀彬對他感到抱歉又害羞，抽起幾張衛生紙，把崔然竣身上的白濁都抹掉。

「……哼，」那聽起來就像是小貓的撒嬌，而不是生氣，「幫我穿褲子，因為是你脫的。」

崔秀彬不可抑制的紅了臉，面對崔然竣他總是毫無辦法。崔秀彬把他打理好之後馬上被對方牽起手，要他好好看著他。

「秀彬啊，以後不要分心了。」

「我不會了。」

是不會了，但是好像會想起別的事。崔秀彬在自己的腦袋裡瘋狂打叉。

「……還有，真的沒關係的。」

「……甚麼？」崔秀彬突然一股口乾舌燥。

「我是說，以後能做的事情還很多所以，」崔然竣牽起他的手晃著，「沒關係，甚麼都沒關係的。」

崔秀彬的心忽然發出匡的一聲，像是擊出全壘打的清脆聲音，他好像又再次喜歡上了崔然竣，他的地球、他的太陽。

**Author's Note:**

> 咬咬94爽


End file.
